Book 1: Athalina Elias
by born-to-be-lost
Summary: The words of House Elias are we will remain. Athalina lived by these words even though she was completely sure that they were a lie.


Balliah held a certain charm, even whilst the winds were howling and the rains falling. The forest surrounding the castle had an abundance of trees and if one were to venture far enough into the wildwood they would happen upon a small river that flowed through the entirety of the woods.

The path leading up to the castle was flanked by blossom trees, which, whilst it was summer, would bloom with little pink petals. The castle itself was more suited to the term fortress. The walls towered over villagers passing through and surrounded the keep where a colossal fireplace occupied the main room.

The entrance gate was also a spectacle to behold. An ironmonger had worked tirelessly to create metal ivy that twisted around the vertical bars. Each leaf held so much detail it would take a vast amount of concentration to fashion just one of them.

Athalina's mind drifted further and further away from her lesson with each passing second. She gazed out of the window, imagining that she was a raindrop riding the winds seeing the whole of Balliah from the sky.

"Athalina Elias!"

Her Septa, a young woman with a stern face, snapped her out of her reverie.  
Athalina had the decency to meet the woman's hard stare with an apologetic look,  
"Forgive me Septa Kaynla. I'm afraid my thoughts have been rather confounding and have no regard for my studies."

The Septa seated herself across from the girl.  
"What might you be thinking about that has you so distracted from the wonder which is needlework?"

Athalina granted the woman a dry smile. She knew that the Septa was trying to appeal to her distaste of the activity in the hopes that she would open up to her.  
"Were you perhaps," the Septa continued, "pondering on the thought of a husband?"  
At this Athalina laughed.  
"I do not care for fantasy's and songs Septa. I know I have no say in the matter but I am also aware of the fact that my lord father will make a just and proper match."  
The Septa frowned, "Do you not look toward the future Athalina? Many other girls envy you."  
"And I them. My life is and will be dull and full of duty. I wish to run through the village, feel the wind rush through my hair without fearing the consequences. It is not proper for a woman to be a knight and yet it seems that it is all I long for. To feel steel in my hands without meeting disapproving eyes."  
Athalina righted herself. She could not divulge her feelings to the Septa for she is sure to repeat them to her Mother.  
"I know that my Mother and Father will make the best decisions for me and the family name. The family name is what is most important for it is what will always belong to us."  
Septa Kaynla knew the girl was telling half-truths.  
Trust was not Athalina's strong point.  
Good, thought the Septa, that will keep her alive.  
Septa Kaynla nodded at Athalina's words seemingly satisfied with her thoughts.  
She had taken over from the last Septa, who had passed unto the light of the seven, not long after Faya was born.  
Faya was at the mere age of two but already she loved the tales of fair maidens and knights. Everyone in Balliah doted upon her.  
If she was not tending to Faya's lessons, the Septa often accompanied Athalina to the training grounds to watch her brothers' spar. Septa Kaynla had barely spoken to the two sons of Lord Allard but they appeared to be hardy men, in unique ways.

The eldest, Darren, was suited to battle, using his brute strength to defeat his opponent. Mikael could also handle a sword but his cunning eyes betrayed his true strengths. He was adept at deception. That much was clear to Septa Kaynla.  
Athalina had, at her request, also been trained in the art of swordplay, but she was not given any extra time for the activity and was expected to keep up with her studies and needlework. If the girl struggled she did not let it show.

Septa Kaynla sighed.

"I give you leave to go but tomorrow you will not be given the chance to ponder such things. We will be helping your Mother to prepare the castle for the Lannisters arrival."  
Athalina knew that there was no way to convince her Septa that she need not practise such skills, her Mother would forbid her from attending the feasts which would occur during the visit if she did not assist her. Athalina enjoyed feasts; she did not wish to be locked in her room.

"Of course Septa."  
Athalina curtsied her way out of the room and broke into a run halfway down the corridor.  
She had one last thing to do before dinner with her siblings.

Athalina struck the dummy with her dagger, slicing fabric where the calf resides. She then resumed her defence stature, facing the dummy sideways.  
"'Lina?"  
Athalina turned to face the owner of the voice, greeting him with a smile.  
"Darren."  
She sheathed her dagger as he approached her.  
"Little sister as well as these breeches suits you I believe that you should go and prepare for dinner. We are dining with Mother and Father."  
Athalina let out a sigh and chewed her lip. Normally her siblings dined with her but whenever their parents wished to give them news they dined with them. It was always a dull and silent affair.

"Thank you brother for informing me though I should have expected this."

Darren's face adopted a look of confusion.  
"Why is that?"  
Athalina considered not telling her brother but assured herself that he was going to find out eventually.

"The Lannisters are coming to visit."

Darren smiled gleefully. The complete opposite reaction Athalina expected.  
"I do not understand why you are so happy, brother. I did not realise that this was a cause for celebration."  
Darren placed his hands upon his sisters waist.  
"That means feasts sweet sister! A feast for every night the bastards are here!"  
Athalina laughed as her brother spun her around. Her surroundings whirled faster and faster until she couldn't concentrate on them anymore for fear of obtaining a head pain. She moved her eyes onto her brother, her favourite brother. Darren had helped her convince father that she should practise swordplay. All the Elias children practise archery, girls and boys alike, and only the girls deemed competent and their brothers may practise swordplay. Athalina had struggled with the sword at first, finding it too heavy to perform quick blows, and preferred the dagger. But she is slowly improving on her skills with the sword, growing stronger with each practise.

"Darren! Stop! Stop!"  
He slowed them to a standstill, taking his hands off of her waist and stepping back a couple paces.  
"I believe you mentioned something about looking presentable for dinner?"

Darren nodded and offered his arm to his sister.

"Come, I will accompany you to your chambers."  
Athalina shook her head.  
"No need. I know my way around my own home brother. And someone needs to pack away my equipment."  
In one swift movement, before her brother could escape, she placed all of the sheathed weapons she used in his arms.  
"Why thank you for volunteering Darren!"  
Athalina quickly made her way out of the courtyard, ignoring her brothers' shouts of protest.

Athalina was sitting in between Darren and Mikael, picking at her fish. Faya was with her wet nurse, as she isn't deemed old enough to eat with her parents. The siblings had spoken as few words as possible, silently agreeing to depart from the meal as soon as possible.

"Children, we have something to pronounce." Our mother spoke delicately.  
Her beauty is deceiving; inside she is a cold woman, Athalina thought bitterly, only caring for herself. Our father is the equivalent.

"Our family friends, the Lannisters, will be arriving in Balliah in a mere five days." Lady Christiana finished, smiling at the thought.

Lord Allard observed his children's reactions carefully.

Darren and Athalina shared a knowing look, which told Lord Allard that Athalina had already told Darren. What concerned Lord Allard was that Mikael did not share this 'all-knowing' glance. Lord Allard knew his son, Mikael, was no fool. He saw the looks his siblings gave each other, Lord Allard recognised the jealousy, the fierce envy Mikael felt at that moment. He had often felt it himself.


End file.
